It is often difficult to find a chair or other seating place at sites where building construction or maintenance is occurring. However, construction or maintenance workers, such as painters, often carry a large, sturdy pail along with them to carry tools and other items.
A portable seat which fits such a pail and is sturdy enough to provide support for a person has been previously constructed. The seat covers the entire opening of the pail and has a ridge which fits against the inside of the pail's lip around the entire circumference of the lip. While this prior art seat provides a place for a person to sit, it can be easily misplaced and must be removed from the pail to access the hollow compartment inside the pail.
Therefore, there is a need for a seat that can be mounted on a pail which:
(1) is not easily misplaced; PA1 (2) allows access to the hollow compartment inside the pail without requiring removal of the seat from the pail; PA1 (3) is portable; PA1 (4) is inexpensive to manufacture; and PA1 (5) is lightweight.